A bad movie night
by Celeste0316
Summary: You and Dean Ambrose and he's tired of waiting on you. This is a rape scene, do not read it if you are a sensitive reader. If enough people like it I will develop it into a story. *** I have started the story to go with this one shot, it is called Rescue me. If you are following this story you will need to go and follow that one on my page instead. I will not be updating this one.


"We're here Angel." Dean said as he pulled into a parking space at the vacant cinema parking lot.

"I can't believe you rented the whole theatre so we could see the movie without any interruptions!" you said getting out of his 74 Chevy nova.

"Nothing could have stopped me darling." He flashed you a devious smile from across the car as he also got out. He walked around and taking your hand led you to the theatre where you were met at the door, "Mr. Ambrose, it is our pleasure to be at your service this evening." He said with a nod. Dean nodded back and walked you to the refreshments. "Pick your poison Angel."

"I'll just have a Gatorade, I'm still full from dinner." You told the attendant. "Two Gatorades it is…" Dean said "make mine red please and blue for the lady." The attendant handed your drinks to Dean and you headed to the bathroom, "I'll be right out, I don't want to have to leave in the middle of the movie and miss something good." Dean smiled and nodded.

You went into the bathroom, finished your business and stopped in front of the mirror after washing your hands to make sure you still looked perfect in your long summer dress that Dean got you for your 2 month anniversary date. It was a red fabric covered in white lace, loose fitting to just past your knees with no sleeves. It was officially the prettiest dress you have ever owned. You smiled and happy with yourself headed out to catch up with him.

When you got out to the hallway you noticed him putting your cap on your Gatorade bottle, "Well thank you but I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough to loosen up my own cap." You said. He looked up at you startled and replied "sorry it's a habit, I always used to loosen them for my younger brother when we were kids." He lied. He flashed you another smile and you kissed him deeply to which affection he immediately returned. Finally you pulled away, "We better get to the movie." You said smiling and taking a sip from the bottle of blue liquid. It had a little funny aftertaste which you had never noticed before but you ignored it.

You and Dean proceeded down the hall to theatre 10, the last one at the end of the hall, to start the new Avengers, Age of Ultron. Dean opened the door and twirled you around as he led you to your seats at the back of the dark theatre. You sat down and took another few sips off of your drink making a comment about the tasted this time, "This must be a bad batch, I've never tasted these with an aftertaste before." "I'm sure it's nothing, try another couple sips". You took a few more and handed it to him, "No, I'm sure it tastes funny, here check for Me.", "No thanks." He said, "I can't stand the blue ones" He smiled at you and looked at you almost as if he were studying you. "What?" you asked. "Nothing, just admiring what a beautiful girlfriend I have."

You leaned back and took his hand when the previews began. The room seemed warmer to you than the theatre rooms normally did. Just then an attendant came to check the room. Dean, looking really annoyed got up and walked over to him. He pulled out his wallet and handed him some cash _make sure no one bothers us for the rest of the night no matter what, you think you can do that _you thought you could hear him say but couldn't be sure, the movie volume was so loud. The attendant nodded his head and grinned slyly at him then turned and left.

_Men_, you thought to yourself as Dean walked back to his seat. You shifted quickly in your seat to get comfortable as the movie started and a wave of dizziness washed over you, you froze to keep from falling out of the chair. Dean looked over, "you okay?" he asked. "Yeah." You replied as another wave of dizziness washed over you. You leaned back in your chair and tipped your head back hoping to clear your head, "I'm dizzy. It just suddenly came on." Dean smiled that devious smile of his and replied "Well, there's a good explanation for that." "What, what are you talking about?" You said resting your head on the back of the chair rolling it back and forth trying to clear the cobwebs. You reached for your head running your fingers through your hair, you felt odd, weak, high. You thought of the drink and seeing Dean putting the cap on it. "Dean, what did you do? What the hell is going on?" Your voice sounded so distant in your own head.

Dean tipped his head back and laughed. He leaned over, grabbed your chin and brought your lips to his. He kissed you gently at first, licking your licks to try to gain access to your mouth with his tongue. You returned the gesture and your tongues danced together in harmony. He lifted your skirt and started to run his hand up the inside of your thigh. You tried to pull away from him but he returned your action by grabbing your leg tightly with the one hand and your hair at the back of your head with the other. He held your mouth to his, crushing your lips into your teeth from the pressure. You put your hands on his chest to try to push him away, your head spinning. He pulled back and laughed.

"Seriously! It's been two months and all you can do is tell me you want to be married first! You are such a fucking tease! The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you feel and taste when you kiss me! You belong to me and I'm done waiting!"

You looked at him stunned "Dean, I…"

"You think this is an accident? The dress for easy access, the empty theatre, paying off the attendants to leave us alone. I went to a lot of trouble for this and you're not gonna mess it up by saying NO again!"

You wanted to argue, wanted to slap him in the face but whatever was in that drink was really throwing you for a loop. You were even too light headed to try and talk him out of what he was about to do to you. You rolled your head back and forth still trying to snap out of it. Dean then got on his hands and knees in front of you. Smiling he reached under the dress he got for you to wear and took off your panties, then he stuck his head under your skirt.

You gasped as you felt him kissing and licking up and down the insides of your thighs. You tried to pull your knees together but he spread them farther apart with little effort and held them there. "Dean please…" you pleaded feeling a warm sensation start to take over your body. What was happening? You didn't want this so did it feel so good? He pulled his head out from under your dress and shushed you, "Just relax and ride the high baby and it won't hurt you a bit." He said returning his head to its previous position. You leaned your head back further into the seat and arched your back as he brought one of his hands further up your dress and started playing with your nipples. Oh god it felt so good, no I don't want this!

At that moment Dean brought his mouth up to your opening and started licking at your clit lightly using his other hand to finger your g spot lightly. You let out a moan from the wonderful physical feelings his attention was causing you. Dean took this moan as an indication to start penetrating you harder, inserting two fingers moving them in viscous circles around your g spot while he continued roughly licking your clit. Tears started to run down your cheeks, feeling betrayed not only by Dean but your own body as well. You started to buck your hips in time with his movements feeling the need to fulfill your sudden physical desires. "Oh God Dean! Please stop!" You did not want to climax, he was raping you and you did not want to give him that satisfaction.

Dean stopped his ministrations and brought his face to yours. He grabbed your chin and started kissing you violently. You moved your hands between you and him and tried to push him away but you were too high and he was too strong. He pulled back "Your body wants what your body wants Angel. Your lips are saying no but your hips are saying fuck me like I deserve it!" he said diving back into your lips. He reached up and started playing with your nipples through your dress. You arched your back in response and moaned even louder than the last time. Dean squeezed your nipples harder between his fingers until it hurt but for some reason turned you on even more.

Dean backed away from you. _Finally _you thought but when you looked up at him he was un-doing his belt and zipper. He lowered his pants just enough to let his hard swollen shaft out. You tried to scream and get up but he quickly leaned forward to pin you back into your seat and the scream just wouldn't come, all that escaped was a squeak. He lifted your dress and grabbed your thighs bringing you close enough to the edge of the seat to penetrate you. "Please..." you squeaked trying to shake the high you were feeling. "Awe Angel, you don't have to beg, I got what you need right here." He said as he drove into you pulling your hips to him. A scream finally escaped as the pain shot through your body but it was short and weak not that anyone would have come to help you anyway, he had paid them to leave you alone.

Dean threw his head back and moaned at the pleasure of how tight you were, _Oh God I _he thought_ I guess this was worth a little wait. _He waited a minute until he was satisfied that you had enough time to adjust to him and when he was sure it was okay he began moving in and out slowly. He paid special attention to put as much pressure as possible on your g spot.

As he waited the pain settled and then he started to move inside you. Your body hot with passion your mind could not suppress. You started to moan and your breath hitched with pleasure. Dean saw this and sped up his pace, in and out rapidly driving deep inside you. Every time he hit against you it sent shocks of pleasure up your spine. You started bucking your hips in time with his grabbing his waist pulling him to you. _I can't believe I'm doing this! _You thought as tears streaked down your face because of the shame you felt for having betrayed yourself. "See babe, you've wanted it all this time, all you had to do was admit it." Dean panted in your ear as he drove in and out of you faster, "I'm not letting go until you do by the way…" You had been fighting your orgasm all this time but at his words realized you could not keep it in forever. Bucking your hips 5 more times you finally let go, you threw your head back and called out loudly "Dean, please no! Oh God Ahhhh!" You finally let yourself go, seeing this Dean drove one more time inside of you leaned over and bit your shoulder hard moaning and grunting into the bite. He emptied completely inside you, when he was done he pulled out and fixed his pants. He leaned forward and kissed you on the forehead and spoke into your ear, "You belong to me. Never forget that and don't tell me NO.


End file.
